hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hopsin (rapper)
Marcus Hopson, better known by his stage name Hopsin, is an American rapper, music video director, hip hop producer and actor from Panorama City, Los Angeles, California. He is also the Founder of Funk Volume along with Dame Ritter. Hopsin became notoriously known for his white contact lenses. His music videos gained moderate to high popularity on YouTube. He was signed to Eazy-E's record label Ruthless Records in 2007, and has since founded his own record label Undercover Prodigy. Biography Music career Hopsin received acclamations in hip hop magazines and Internet publications, and was described as the new face of West Coast hip hop. He has spoken out against mainstream rap's positive portrayal of alcohol and drugs and often takes shots at mainstream rappers in his songs. Hopsin's style has been compared to that of early Eminem records and has said that Eminem and Michael Jackson were his biggest inspirations. His debut album Gazing At The Moonlight was released October 26, 2009. His second album Raw (a reference to the Saw series) was released as a digital download on iTunes and as physical CD on his label's website on November 19, 2010. On October 8, 2010, Hopsin released a music video for "Sag My Pants" on YouTube mocking Drake, Lil Wayne, Soulja Boy, Lupe Fiasco, and Eazy E's wife along with her label, Ruthless Records. As of 17 November, 2011 the video has received more than 6 million views on YouTube. Hopsin has worked with multi-platinum recording artist B.o.B and famous independent rapper Tech N9ne's album All 6's and 7's. After that guest appearance he released the fourth installment of his "Ill Mind of Hopsin" video series, which received over six milion views. It heavily dissed Tyler the Creator and was shot as a parody of his Yonkers video. He will also be featured on R.A. The Rugged Man's new album and will be on the next Twiztid album. Problems with Ruthless Records Hopsin left Ruthless Records which was owned by Eazy-E's Widow Tomica Wright after lack of support and money. He says that he was only given $500 a month by Wright and that the money was a signing bonus. Hopsin also says that she would spend money on Music Videos when not necessary as he could direct music videos. Hopsin also expressed anger, saying Wright doesn't know what she is doing and she had terrible marketing schemes. He is quoted by HipHopDX as saying "She is the definition of an idiot. She doesn’t take advice." Hopsin finally left the label as Tomica said "He doesn't do his Job as an Artist" when he directed by his own Video on his single Motherfucker. Hopsin also talked about his first Album Gazing At The Moonlight was released without his consent and expressed anger that he wasn't even able to check the master version of his album at all. Life after Ruthless Records Hopsin started a partnership with Dame Ritter and they founded the Label Funk Volume. Swizzz who is Ritter's brother was the first Artist that was signed to him on the label. Hopsin and Swizzz have already released Projects on Funk Volume which can be founded on their Website. Hopsin has released Raw which is critically acclaimed. In November Hopsin signed two new artists: Dizzy Wr and DJ Hoppa. On October 31, 2011, Hopsin was featured in a mobile battle rap game, Battle Rap Stars by Jump Shot Media. Style and Influences Hopsin's style has been compared to that of early Eminem records and has said that Eminem and Michael Jackson were his biggest inspirations. He also has stated that Crooked I has been an influence on him and also Missy Elliot. Some Fans have described his Style to be a Mixture of Tech N9NE and Eminem. He has stated that Will Smith has been an influence by him but not as a Rapper, but as the person he is. Content Hopsin has gained criticism and praise for his Content. Fans have praised him for him being able to speak on whatever is on his mind and diss other Rappers, but this has also caused him to be criticised as well. Hopsin has spoke out and says he doesn't respect the Mainstream Rappers glamorization of Drugs. Hopsin has also managed to have expressed different types of issues in his Albums, such as romance, negative potrayal of Drug use, anger towards old Friends, the dangers of interacting with people you do not know on the Internet. Hopsin has also been acclaimed for his Storytelling in Songs such as I Can't Decide, Story of Mine and Sexy Cyber. Acting career After making a guest appearance in the film Fame starring Kelsey Grammer, Hopsin's had a starring role in the independent musical film entitled Bomb The World in which he plays a rapper by the name of Face. These were his first major acting appearances since he played a minor role in an episode of That's so Raven in 2002. Discography Studio Albums * October 27, 2009: Gazing at the Moonlight * November 19, 2010: RAW (Hopsin album) * 2013: Knock Madness * 2015 Pound Syndrome Mixtapes * 2009: Haywire (with SwizZz) * 2010: Haywire 2 (mixtape) * 2011: RAW 2.0 http://www.datpiff.com/Hopsin-RAW-20-mixtape.246649.html Singles * 2009: Sag My Pants * 2009: Kill Her * March 15, 2012: Hop Madness * October 21, 2013: Hop Is Back * 2013: Have You Seen Me Songs * Music * Hopsin - Industry Payback (feat. Seth Rock, SwizZz, Abyss, Cryptic Wisdom, Nayme Brand & Omega) Music Videos * Videos * Rappers and Rap Groups and labels worked with * Tech N9ne * Seth Rock * Abyss * Cryptic Wisdom, Nayme Brand * Omega * The Real Chaos * Emence Beats * Kombine, Grewsum * Mark Morrison * Rone Bone * Leo NellZ * Einstagator * Trilogy Mafia Records * BQ * Vice Gripp * Hex * Shneal * Bankrupt DUO * Malifik * Kryptik * B.o.B. * Jarren Benton * Dizzy Wright * SwizZz Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers * List of rappers and rap groups in Los Angeles, California * List of most views on youtube (single and songs) Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Funk Volume Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:1985 births Category:Hopsin Category:July 18 birthdays